Summer heat
by Scetchbook123
Summary: A heat wave has hit and Nepeta plans to get her paws on the troll she has been flushing for at all costs. But will she be to shy to find out how he feels?


Summer, even on this flying space rock, it is supurr hot.

Everfurry one is sitting in on the floor of the computer lab with all of the fans we could get a hold of blowing. "It's so hoooootttt!" Vriska says as she walks into the room. "Tell me about it." Terezi replies. "Why are all of our outfits made for winter? I mean, pants, long sleeves. Thus sucks!" Vriska continues to complain. "I hear the humans go through this all the time. So we are actually lucky we are just passing through this heat wave." Feferi says. "Yea... I'm gonna ask Jade what they do about it." I say and get on the computer.

AC *AC is panting in this horrible heat wave and decides to go to her human friend for advice.*

Heat wave huh? I mean. "Heat wave huh?" Jade asks.

AC "Yes. How do humans deal with this constant heat?" AC asks.

*Jade thinks for a moment* "Do you guys have a water hose?" She asks.

AC "Yes, but what will that do? Isn't the problem that we only have cold weather clothe?" AC asks.

"Simple! Get some shorts and tanks first cause that is crazy! Then just go outside and spray each other with the water to cool off! You can even turn it into a game like.. Water tag! Or fill up balloons with it and have a water war!" Jade replies.

AC "Great! I will do exactly that! Thank you Jade!" AC says.

"It's no problem! I'll talk to you later!" Jade says and waves goodbye.

"Good news! Jade says we need to get shorts and tank tops, and then shoot each other with water!"

I say to the overheating room. "Sounds wet." Terezi says. "Whatever will cool us off, I don't give a shit." Vriska says. "Kanaya, could you get us some summer clothe?" I ask. "Certainly. I have been practicing for such an occasion." Kanaya replies. "Great! I'm gonna go tell Karkitty!" I say.

"I shall come to, I want to get Sollux to join us." Aradia says. I nod at her and we both walk down the halls. She goes into Sollux's room and I continue down to Karkat's. "Karkitty!" I say as I open the door. He is changing in to a short sleeved short and had put of shorts instead of pants but they have yet to be zipped up. "How come you have summer clothe?!" I ask as I fully burst into the room.

"Nepeta what the fuck?!" He yells. "Your pants are pulled up aren't they? Don't have a hissy fit! Now answer the question!" I yell back. "Because I came prepared!" He snaps. "Is this like the chair thing I heard about?" I ask. "What?! Uh. I guess it is.. Now leave!" He replies. Rude as evfurr.

I pause, I can't remember why I came in here. He looks good without a shirt on.. I just watch him as he puts a new shirt on. "What the fuck are you still doing here? If you have something to say then say it."

He says. "umm.. Oh yea! I talked to Jade about the heat wave, after Kanaya gets us all some summer clothe we are going outside to play water games!" I say cheerfully. "What's your point?" He asks.

"Well I wanted to make sure you joined us! I can't let you miss out on the fun!" I say with a big smile.

"Your not going to leave until I agree are you." He asks. "Mmm mm" I hum while shaking my head.

"Ugh fine I'll come. Let me know when we're starting." He replies. "Yay! I'll see you later then!" I say and close the door behind me. He really does look good. I'd better go see how our outfits are coming along! I skip down the hall and to Kanaya's room. "Hello!" I say cheerfully as I enter the room. "Hello Nepeta, perfect timing. This is for you, and can you take these to the rest of the girls?" She says and hands me a stack of clothes. "Make sure they try them on and tell me how they fit before going outside." She says. "Sure thing!" I reply and walk out of the room.

I head back to my room while stopping to hand everyone their new outfits. Once back in my room I try on the new outfit. It is so comfy! A stretchy lime green tank, thank gog it is so flexible, otherwise it might be to tight. Paired with it are some light brown shorts, a little shorter then I normally would pick out. But if Kanaya says it works then I'll go with it. I check on everyone on my way back to Kanaya's room to report how things went. Everyone had pretty much the same thing but different colors. Aradia and Terezi had T-shirts though. Everyone was happy with it so skipped right back to Kanaya.

"Hello again! Everyone loves their outfits." I report. "Great, now could you take these to the boys?" She asks. "Sure!" Ten minutes later we are all ready to head outside. I head to Karkat's room and barge in again. "Time to go Karkitty!" I say cheerfully. He turns his head to look over at me when I came in, he stares at me quietly for a minute. "Karkitty?" I ask. He snaps out of it, whatever it was.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming." He says and stands up. He follows me outside and we meet up with everyone else already out there. "I'm gonna go hook up the hose." Aradia says and walks off. I look over at Karkitty, standing with the other guys. It is time to use my spy skills to ease drop! I hide behind a large rock and use my cat hearing to listen in. "Am I the only one in shock of how much cuter the girlth look in thummer clothe?" Sollux asks. They all shake their heads, even Karkitty! So that's why he paused! I have to make a battle plan! I gather the girls and we huddle up. "Girls, it is time to get our men!" I say. "What are you talking about?" Terezi asks. "I heard them all talking about how much cuter we are in shorts and stuff! This is a perfect time to give them cuteness overload! It will be easy to get a date after that!" I say. They all end up nodding. "Aradia, your teaming up with me to get Karkitty and Sollux!" I say. "But he and I are already kinda dating." She says. "Do you want to be kinda dating, or just dating for sure?" I ask. "Point taken." She replies and we walk over to the hose.

A few minutes pass of randomly praying the water in the air to cover everybody, then we decide to have some more fun with it. I take the hose and spray the guys to get them into the water action.

"What the fuck?!" Karkat asks in shock, he had been avoiding the water this whole time so it was pretty darn cold to him. "Hey!" He shouts and chases after me. I just laugh and spray him again.

"Shit that's cold!" He yells. I see the other guys cracking up. They, unlike him, run up and join the water party. Some more time passes and the fun never slows down.

Sollux walks away and sits next to Karkitty for a break. I stay in hearing range of them.

"Why don't you join the fun Kk?" He asks. "Because I don't see what is so fun about it. A couple of hoses hooked up with idiots spraying each other. What is the big deal?" Karkat replies.

I don't want my mood to be harshed out by his downer ways! If this plan is going to work I have to pretend I don't care and play around. I give Aradia the signal. She comes over and takes the hose away from me. "Hey!" I yell, sure it was planned but it is still fun to go along with it!

She starts praying me and we just laugh and do our best cute faces, not to mention the fact that we were dripping wet helped. Yeah, I have an evil cutie pie side!

Terezi sneaks up behind me and whispers, "Guess what I just heard!" I pause. "Hm?"

"Karkat and Sollux were talking. And I quote, 'Oh my gog. That's so cute.' And then Sollux said 'Ridiculously cute.' and then I heard him put his hand on his forehead." She explained.

I squealed and passed it onto Aradia. The 3 of us start giggling like nobodies business!

Aradia has already dropped the hose for now. "AAA!" We all scream when we get shot with water.

Karkat shooting towards me and Sollux aiming for Aradia with the second hose. And because of their lousy water shooting skills it soaks Terezi to. "I'm going to kill you!" I say, half laughing, half kinda mad. I start chasing Karkat. "Shiiiittt!" He yells as we run, he had to drop the hose and actually almost tripped me with it. I start gaining on him and finally get close enough to pounce. I tackle him to the ground. Hahaha! We roll on the ground until we finally reach a stop where I am sitting on him.

"Got you!" I say. "Over my dead body!" He replies and flips me off of him. "I, got, you!" He says.

This moment, no. This set of moments with him. It feels like bonding. I have always loved my Karkitty. But the fact that he seems to be enjoying this time with me. It is amazing.

I feel so happy. "Nevfurr!" I say and remember something I learned about him a while back. He is ticklish. I tickle him until he collapses and I can roll him over. "I win!" I say. "No you haven't!" He says in between bursts of laughter. He starts tickling be back until we are both side by side on the ground cracking up. Vriska runs up and shoots us both with a powerful blast of water.

"AA!" I scream. "Jugus fuck!" Karkat yells at the same time I screamed. She laughs her evil laugh and runs off and does the same to other people. Karkat and I lay there for a second, look at each other, and burst out laughing. I can't remember the last time I heard him laughing this much.

I just smile. I love this day. It's been so purrfect.

Then he stops laughing and catches me looking at him. Eep! I blush lightly and look away.

"Hey Nep?" He asks. "Yeah?" I reply, still refusing to look at him. "Thanks." He says.

I look at him. "For what?" I ask. "This whole day, it's been awesome. Probably even better for Sollux then for me." he says and points to Sollux and Aradia, who were making out against a wall.

"Oh, um. Well, ok then. But I didn't really do anything." I reply. "No, you set this up. I can't remember the last time I laughed this much. Even if half of it was against my will." He says and glares at me. Clearly talking about the tickle fight. "That's because you don't laugh enough." I reply.

"Heh. I guess I never saw how great this is. Everyone actually gets along.. Most of the time. We've been together on this rock for so long and I never thought about it. But look at this. Everyone is laughing." He explains. He sounds so deep, like everything is meaningful to him. I know that isn't always the case but wow. Just wow. "That sounded really sweet Karkitty." I say. "Hmf, thanks." He replies. "Karkitty?" I ask. "Yeah?" He answers. "Can.. Could I.. I mean.. Would you mind if.. Um.." I stumble with my words. What is wrong with me?! Come on Nepeta! Just say it!

"Just spit it out." He says. "Umm.. Could.. I mean, do you think it would be ok... If.. I k-" I get cut off when Terezi walks up. "Hey guys! We are gonna go inside now and eat so get off your asses and come on!" She says. Darn it Furrezi! Ugh! I guess it was kinda my fault for messing up so much. But gosh! I almost said it! Sigh. I'll try again tonight.

We all go back inside to eat like she said, everyone is still having a blast. Laughing, eating. Choking for a few seconds. But all I can think about was Karkitty! I am just sitting here, staring at his grin when someone makes him chuckle. Then staring at my food. I haven't eating much yet.

"You ok Nepeta?" Feferi asks. "Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine." I say and fake a smile.

I look back down my plate and start stirring my food around. The questions aren't anything I haven't dealt with before. I'll just eat, smile, and go to bed. I do just that.

After I make up some excuse for going to bed before everyone else, I head to my room and lay down.

I can't believe I missed my chance. I hate myself for that. Now what will I do? The heat wave isn't near over yet, but doing something fun twice isn't as fun. I suppose we can fill up a crater with water to make those pools Jade talked about in the past. That should work.

I lay under my bed sheets thinking like this furr what feels like forever. I finally come to the conclusion after almost everyone has gone to bed.

I can't wait for that. I don't want to. I want to be with him now! I need to talk to him.

I sit up and I begin to softly sing a favorite song of mine. "Kiss me. Out of a hazy slumber, nightly. I could drink in your fever." I stand up. Swing swing. I watch your silhouette and wonder if you've noticed yet, whoa." By that line I have already grabbed the door knob. I turn it slowly to not make a sound. I don't want anyone to see me. "Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Haunt me." I whisper as I walk down the hall. "Inner twine just like our traveling hands. Growing up is hard and no one understands twin moons sparkling." As you can see I have changed some of the words.

I am almost to his door. "Just kiss me." I stop at the door and hold my breath. I turn the doorknob slowly. I sing in my head now. "Kiss me, down by the broken tree house." I peek inside, he is on his husktop. I knew it, he always stays up late on that thing. "Lean on me. I'll count the stars in your eyes." I step in without him knowing. "Bring bring. I want to bring your smile back, sitting side by side, I wonder if you've noticed yet whoa." I take a deep breath and tap his shoulder. He jumps and turns around. "Holy shit Nepeta you scared the crap out of me. What are doing here? I thought you went to bed." He says. I continue to breath deeply as I think. What if this day wasn't enough? What if there really always was no chance and this didn't change it? I close my eyes and repeat the tune for the line, "Kiss meee" over and over in my head. I grab the front of his shirt pull him out of his chair.

"Whoa, what the fuck. Are you oka-" I cut him off with a kiss. My eyes are shut tight, my fits have yet to let him go. I don't know his reaction. I don't want to know yet. I can only stay like this for a few seconds before it would be weird. I release him from the kiss and slowly open my fists.

His face is red, his eyes are wide open, and he seems to be frozen. "Uhhh." That's all he can get out.

"Sorry." I say and blush rapidly. I begin to panic since he has yet to say anything.

"Oh my gog. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have done anything! I never did anything before and was fine wasn't I? I mean I wasn't as happy as I could be but I had Equius to fill the gap with." I mumble at super speed to myself. I am turned sideways, my hands on the sides of my head. And my eyes are as wide open as they could be. "What the hell was I even thinking? I had layed awake like that before so why did I only do something now? Why did I act on a whim like that? I know this isn't going to end well! I knew it from the start. But I did it anyway!" I continue to rapid fire my thoughts out loud. He might not even understand what I'm saying. "What am I going to do now, I'm going to have to give up my OTP now aren't I? Oh gog oh gog! Why aren't you saying anything?!" I finally snap at him. "Uhhh." I glare at him. "Forget it! Your useless! I um. I'm going to bed now. I'll uh. Maybe see you uh tomorrow. Bye!" I say and hurry out of the room. Oh gog, oh man, oh gog, oh man! I am such a idiot! I rush through the hall so fast I don't even think abut where I am going. I end up bumping into Eridan. No! Not him of all people! "Wwhy hello my dear kitty cat. Wwhat can I do for you?" He asks with his flirty tone. "Not now, I-I need to get to bed!" I say. "Leavving so soon?" He asks and puts his hand on my shoulder. I feel like I can't even breath. "AAAAAA!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Everyone with in hearing distance comes over, which is everyone.

"Wwhoa, calm down Ne-" I punch him in the face as hard as I can. "I said, not, fucking, now!" I yell. By this point everyone is watching me. Including Karkat. No no no no no! This is horrible!

"Um, Nepeta?" Feferi asks. "I don't want to talk about it." I say. "Now can you let me through so I can go to bed. I'm tired." I ask, everyone steps out of the way. I feel their eyes watching me. But mostly Karkat's. As soon as I close the door and flop on my bed. I hear them all talking about me.

"I can hear you!" I shout. They all shut up and I hear a bunch of doors closing. A knock on my door.

"Nep?" Karkat was out there. "Go away." I say. He opens the door and enters.

"I said go away." I say. "I didn't want to." He replies. "Look at me will you?" He asks.

I turn my head to him and he kisses me. My eyes widen and my heart fills with joy. Flush comes to my face. I close my eyes and kiss him back. Our lips separate "W-when did you..?" I ask. Seriously!? When did he decide he liked me back? I'm so confused! "I don't even know. But, can this not end?" He replies. I nod and smile. My life if complete! I am now kissing Karkat Vantas, the troll I've been flushed for, for how long now? Who cares. I don't. Not anymore. My heart races.

Not with fear or nerves though. Just pure happiness. And happiness alone.


End file.
